onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OnePieceNation/Brook's Full Goal
Before I can continue witht the other segments of my giant theory , I first need to touch upon the individual strawhats and their real aims, goals and dreams. So starting backwards with Brook. Brook and the rumbar pirates made a promise with Laboon to come back for him within two to five years (after sailing the whole grand line) and to then after they come back, they intended to continue journeying and adventuring only this time with laboon, who then would be several years older. However deadly sickness and evil pirates put an end to their dreams and ambition and all died in the end except brook. Who had the present of mind to record their last song on a bought tone dial. From this moment it became Brook's dream to bring the tone dial to Laboon. If Brook had the means when he returned to his body (remember the rudder of his ship was broken {repaired by franky for the rolling pirates}) he would have sailed out of the grand line, and would have headed back to the twin capes. However he met Luffy who rekindled his soul and made him decide to join Luffy's Crew and sail with them to the end of the grand line. From this moment his goal became helping Luffy and the crew to the best of his abilities and to sail to the end of the grand line with them, untill he could exit the grand line and enter it again, coming full circle. However this begs the question what happens after ? After he meets Laboon again plays bink's sake for him, both himself and the tone dial recording. Will the then just stay at the twin capes? No he will not he will fufill the second part of the rumbar pirates promise, which is journeying and adventuring with him again. And that is exactly what Brook will do in the third part of One Piece, he will journey and have adventures with Laboon again, being joined by Sanji and a former marine that joined the strawhats. (read my yonkou and jinbe blogs) {why they split up after Luffy becomes pirate king and why Sanji and the Former Marine choose to join Brook, will be dealt with in their own blogs.) The four of them will then sail the grand line again, with each his own goals, {theory spoiler, sanji will study the current in the grand line, which are related to all blue., the former marine has some unfinished business in the grand line} they will however also sail with a promise with the other strawhats and a mission from the Pirate King Luffy. They will call themselves the new rumbar pirates part of the Pirate King's Armada and one of five crew that my fly the flag of the strawhat pirates, Meaning they are still part of they strawhat pirates but also their own crew. On their journey they will encounter new poeple, get crewmembers, have battles and obviously will meet/encounter people they already knew. And yes it is a ship of perverts. ---------------------------- Upcomming blogs (I might do some others {non related} in between) Franky's Full Goal Robin's Full Goal Chopper's Full Goal Sanji's Full Goal Usopp's Full Goal Nami's Full Goal Zoro's Destiny Luffy's Position The case of Jinbe and the other upcomming crew members. (might have several parts) About the third part of one piece Final Goal The real end/end battle Marines Shichibukai Gorousei Supernovas Revolutionaries/new world Pirates in general End Summary Conclusion Category:Blog posts